Earl Shun Weather
by DigiKouichi
Summary: After reading a letter from his desest mother, Shun's life changes. know head of the famos Weather Family, Shun most know fin away to brack their family cures. with the help of new friends shun uncovers mistery After mistery in hope of finding freedom.


Digi: hi everyone!!! how are you? I came up with this idea after reading the manga "Godchild"...creepy... so after Rakuen bugged me enuf i wrpoght it for her. sadly she's not here right know v.v

Shun: -is reading "godchild" vol 1 and has a terrifid look on his face- y-you based this fic on this manga?!

Digi: don't worry it's not going to be a Angst fic. i'm not going to put you through _That_ kind of tortuer...

Shun: thank goodness...by the way **_DigiKouichi Dose Not Own Saint Seiya Or GodChild_**

Digi: but it is a mystery fic!! my first mystery so wish me luck and know on with the show!!...er fic!!

_- - -_

**Earl Shun Weather**

**Chapter 1**

_Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall, Humpty Dumpty had a great fall. All the kings' horses and all the king's men couldn't put Humpty together again._

The wind blew the green hair out of shuns face, revealing his emerald green eyes. He stood on the deck of the _Rose Mary _overlooking the sea. Two days ago he had said good bye to Juné and left for home.

_Only one day till I'm home…_ Shun sighed and headed for his cabin. He had good time with Juné and everyone else on Andromeda Island, but something was nagging at the back of his mind. Before he left Tasumi gave him a letter.

"_What's this?" Shun looked at the envelope, turning it over. "It says it's for me, but who's it from?" he looked at Tasumi.  
"It's a letter from your mother… she wanted you to have it on your 13th birthday but with every thing that has happened, I haven't had a chance until know to give it to you."_

"_From my…mother?" Shun looked at the letter. "My mother…" he went to open It, but Tasumi grabbed his hand._

"_Wait, you're going to go visit that girl, Juné, right?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Read it when you get back. That's the way your mother would have wanted it."_

Shun didn't ask Tasumi what he meant by that, but the nagging in the back of his head was really starting to annoy him. Shun closed the door to his cabin and sat down on his bed. He pulled his duffle bag up onto the bed and rummaged through it. Pulling out the letter, he looked at it and turned it over.

_Hm?... What's that smell? It smells like perfume…it's coming from the letter. _Shun lifted the letter to his nose. _It does smell like rose perfume…wait, this scent…it's so familiar…_Shun closed his eyes.

_He could see a beautiful woman with long, wavy green hair and golden eyes smiling down at him. She was holding a little boy with Blue hair and (blue?) eyes. Behind them was a musical mobile playing the song_ '_sleep little baby'_. _The woman held out her hand to Shun and held on to his little hand. She smelled like roses._

"_Shun, sweetie, are you feeling better? Has your fever gone down? Look, Ikki came to see you."_ Shun opened his eyes. He was lying down on the bed.

_Wonder how long I was a sleep?_ He sat up and opened the letter.

_My Dearest Shun,_

_If you are reading this letter then that means I am no longer alive. Shun-chan, I ask for you to forgive me, for what I'm about to tell you will change your life. Our family is cursed. My father was the Earl Jonathan Weather and you are his successor. Shun, when you where born your eyes were gold. That means you not only inherit the Weather family fortune, but also our curse. Lord Nobu will have raised you to become a Saint of Athena. Yes, I know about Siori and her saints. We had planned to send you to train even if I lived. I am sorry, Shun-chan. You and Ikki must have gone through a lot and now you have this curse to deal with. I am sorry, Shun-chan, I was hoping with all my might that you and Ikki would be free of this curse, but I am afraid it is not so. The family who put this curse on us will try with all their might to kill you, and if they found out about Ikki, he, too, will be in danger. I know as a saint of Athena you have faced deadly enemies, but even humans can be deadly. I am sorry. You will know what I say is true when you look at your reflection. After reading this letter and learning about the curse, your eyes will turn gold. You are now Earl Shun Kido Weather, the head of the Weather family. Shun-chan, be strong and know that I love you with all my heart. My dearest Shun, goodbye._

_Love Emerald Weather Kido._

Tears came down Shuns face. _I don't remember a lot about her, but I know she loved Ikki and me very much._ Shun stood up and walked to the mirror. _Is what she said true? Is the Weather family cursed?_ Shun closed his eyes and stood in front of the mirror. _What will happen if I do carry this curse?_ Shun opened his eyes and looked into his reflection. Instead of the normal emerald green eyes staring back at him, golden ones did. Shun raised his hand up in disbelief and touched the side of his eyes.

_They're…gold…I really am cursed…_panic quickly filled Shun. He grabbed the desk in front of him to keep him steady. _W-what do I do?_ Suddenly, out of nowhere, slender, pale hands reached around Shun's shoulders and held him. Shun looked into the mirror to see who was holding him. His eyes widened.

"Mama?" Shun's mom smiled at him and pulled him back into her embrace. Shun closed his eyes, enjoying the comfort she gave.

"_My Shun, I am sorry. But I know you will be fine. I have watched over you and have seen you grow stronger with each battle. You will be able to break this curse. I know you will."_ She kissed him on the forehead. Shun opened his eyes and noticed that she was see-through.

"Y-your?"

She nodded her head. _"Yes, I'm a ghost."_ She smiled sadly._ "You can see me because you are the reincarnation of Hades."_ Shun shivered at Hades' name.

Shun heard an explosion seconds before the boat gave a sudden lunge.

"_SHUN!!"_ Emerald disappeared.  
"Mama!" The boat lunged again, throwing Shun into the door. Shun threw opened the door and ran for the bridge. Shun saw a ball of energy coming at him out of the corner of his eye. He jumped, landing a few feet away from a hole that appeared where he had been standing minutes before. Shun looked in the direction the attack had come from and met the red eyes of a boy floating in the air, red-black energy balls waiting in his hand. The boy, not much older then Shun, was wearing a black cloak. A few strands of long white hair escaped his hood.

He looked at Shun with a burning hatred. "You must be the new Earl." The energy balls started growing. The boy acted quickly; he put his hands in front of him, joining the balls together. The ball of energy was now bigger then the boy. He pulled his arms toward him a little then threw the ball at Shun with all his might. Shun didn't have time to react. The ball of light hit Shun and exploded. Half the boat was destroyed and Shun's world went black.

- - -

A young girl with long, black wavy hair was walking on the beach. She had on a light blue sleeveless dress with a white ribbon tied around her waist. She stopped walking when she saw something lying on the beach, halfway in the water.

"What's that?" she walked closer. She gasped when she saw what it was.

"It's a boy!" she ran over to the boy as fast as her bare feet would allow. She turned the boy over onto his back and checked his pulse. She sighed in relief.

"Good, he's alive." She brushed the boy's green hair out of his face and put her hand on his forehead. "He has a fever." She picked up the boy and after many tries got him on her back and started walking to a mansion not to far away.

After ten minutes of walking she reached the door to the mansion. She rang the door bell and a few minutes later a tall young man opened the door. He had shoulder-length black hair tied in a low pony tail, his black bangs hanging in his dark brown eyes. He looked shocked.  
"Miss Joanna?! What's going on?" he took the boy from Joanna.

"I found him washed up on the beach. He has a high fever. Take him to one of the spare rooms, Hikaru. I'll call the doctor."

"Yes ma'am."

- - -

Shun was laying in a bed. Sitting next to him in a chair was a tall black haired boy with his long black hair in a low pony tail. Shun slowly opened his now gold eyes. He looked around then looked at the boy.

"Wh-where am…I?" Shun felt awful. His whole body ached and he had a huge migraine.

The boy put his hand on Shun's forehead.

"You're in the Weather mansion. Miss Joanna found you on the beach. You shouldn't move. You still have a high fever.

"Ok..."_ wait…did he say 'Weather'?_

"Who is Miss Joanna and where is she? I would like to thank her for saving my life."

"She's talking to the doctor. She'll be here in a minute. Miss Joanna is acting as head of the Weather family until the real head of the family is found."

"Found? He's missing?"

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"For twelve years. He was one when he disappeared."  
"When who disappeared, Hikaru?" asked a female voice. Shun turned his head toward the door. Standing in the door were two people. One was a young lady with long black hair. The other was a man in his late thirties with short red hair.

"Are you Joanna-san?" Shun asked.

"Yes I am. Who are you?"

"My name is Shun. Thank you for saving my life."

"You're welcome, Shun. This is Doctor Steven Calderwood. He has something he'd like to ask you."

Doctor Steven walked to the side of Shun's bed. "Shun, I know this is an odd question, but can you lift up you left leg for me?" Shun looked at him, confused.

"Ok." Shun tried to lift his foot, but he couldn't. "M-my legs!!" Panic filled Shun. "I can't move them!!" The doctor put a hand a Shun's shoulder.

"I was afraid of this. It's seems you are temporarily paralyzed."

"What?"

"Shun, were you by any chance on the _'Rose Mary'_?"

_That's right! The 'Rose Mary'!_ "Yes, I was." Shun grabbed the docter's coat. "What happened to it?!"

"It sank."

"What?"_ No...It can't be…_

"It sank a little over an hour ago. The police don't know what happened."

"How many survivors?"

"We don't know. So far you're the only survivor." _No…all those people…it's all my…fault! What should I do…Mama?_

"Shun, I know this is quite a shock but I'd like to ask you a few questions."

"S-sure."  
"What is your full name? And that piece of paper in your hand. What is it? You wouldn't let go of it." Shun looked at his right hand. In it was Emerald's letter.

"This," he held up the letter and looked Joanna in the eyes, "is a letter from my mom, which she wrote twelve years ago. Before I tell you my full name, will you tell me the name of the previous head of you family? Please?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I want to check some thing."  
"Alright. Her name was Emerald Weather Kido. What's yours?"

Shun couldn't help but smirk. "My name is Shun Kido Weather. My Father was Lord Nobu Kido and my mother was Emerald Weather." Shun smiled sweetly. "Nice to meet you Joanna-san, Hikaru-san, and Calderwood-sensei."

- - -

Digi: O.O that is the most i have EVER whriten!

Shun: T.T i've been put in a weelchair...

Digi: it's only temperery!-hugs shun- i' would never hurt you permently!!

Shun: thank you

Digi: your welcome!! by the way if you guys wanna see the cover for this fanfic go here so what do you guys think? tell me what you like best and if you see some erras(that are not in the A/N) please tell me. -bows- thank you for reading my fanfic. please review!!


End file.
